Caretaker Aftermath
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: In the end of the episode 'Caretaker', the Marquis join the Starfleet crew as neither of the ships have enough staff to continue their mission alone and Voyager is the only real option. Things have changed around the USS Voyager, but some things go through like planned.


**WARNING! Slightly M-rated!**

 **Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
**

 **Pairing: Kathryn Janeway x Tuvok**

 **Words: 1136  
**

 **AU title: Afterwards  
**

 **Tags: VOY, unrelated to previous chapters, set after 'Caretaker'  
**

 **Summary: The crew of the Marquis vessel _Val Jean_ joined _Voyager_ as both vessels suffered too many casualties to voyage alone through the Delta quadrant, they all must sort out their differences to become a functioning crew. But some things go through as they were agreed to previously to them being stranded in the Delta Quadrant.**

* * *

Chakotay, former Captain of the _Val Jean_ and current First Officer of the _USS Voyager_ , walked down the hallways to Sickbay. The Doctor had called him in for a physical, a standard issue for all Starfleet personnel. As he walked past the senior officer's lounge, he noticed Captain Janeway sitting casually with Tuvok, the Vulcan who'd been a Federation spy within the Marquis.

The Lieutenant was an old friend of the Captain, they had met when she was still a Cadet. And now they were old friends.

But there was something about them, whether it was the position they were sitting in or the low tone they were speaking to each other. The former Marquis didn't know what it was, but it told him that something more than just friendship was going on between them.

It became clear they were in an intimate moment when the Lieutenant took the hands of his Captain into his own, so Chakotay left for Sickbay.

* * *

The lights in the Captain's private quarters were out, only candles on the table lit the room.

The Captain herself was sitting on the couch, wearing her purple satin gown while her auburn hair fell loose on her back.

Lieutenant Tuvok was sitting by her side, his dark hands tracing the lighter skin of her naked arms and shoulders. "I take it you left a message for your former fiancé?"

"I did, he'll find the letter once he's home. How about you?" Kathryn asked as her hands were tracing his clothed chest.

"I left the message for T'Pel with my daughter, whom has already accepted our love."

"That is most fortunate for us, and I hope my family will accept my choice." she pulled her body closer to his, nearly touching.

The Vulcan pushed the small straps of the purple gown over her shoulders, exposing more of the pinkish human skin on the upper body. " _T'nash-veh talukh_ , _k'hat'n'dlawa_ , tonight we join for the first time. Thy _ak'shem_ , _i'ki_ and _kae_ shall join mine. From this night on, we will be joined in _kal'i'farr_." during his speech, he moved his hands to her face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Janeway gasped, the blinding light of the mind meld rendering her speechless. They had shared mind melds before, where they had seen they were highly compatible, but the formation of a marriage bond was a complete different feeling.

Golden stings wove themselves together, rooting deep into their minds.

"This bond will last forever, it is much brighter than the one I had with T'Pel."

"That's fortunate for us, I don't wish to lose you."

"I will not let anyone take thee away from me, this I promise thee."

Kathryn initiated the intimacy, shoving down her gown to reveal her naked upper body underneath as she kissed him passionately.

Tuvok finished the action, letting the gown pool on the ground before taking her up in his arms, walking her to the candle lit bedroom.

The scent in the room reminded the Lieutenant of his home world, but the only thing he wanted right now was to mate with the woman he had voluntary chosen to be with during the remainder of his life.

* * *

From the back, Ensign Harry Kim could easily see what went on in front of him. As an Operations officer, he was trained to see the smallest differences on his monitors. And he also found differences in people due to that training.

The day had started out normally, all Alpha shift officers took breakfast in the mess hall. Neelix had started cooking the food to spare the Starfleet rashes for away missions.

The Ensign with Japanese-American roots was currently sitting with Helmsman Tom Paris as he noticed neither the Captain or Lieutenant Tuvok were not around. "Did the Captain say anything about taking breakfast anywhere else?"

"I overheard her yesterday saying to Chakotay that she would come to the mess hall. Maybe she just overslept." Paris replied.

"Weird thing is, Lieutenant Tuvok is also not here."

"That man's a Vulcan, they like solitude."

And just that moment, the entrance doors of the mess hall opened up to reveal the Captain and Lieutenant Tuvok, both wearing their uniforms.

Yet there was something about the Captain Kim couldn't put a tag on.

* * *

"Ah Captain, there you are! You look well rested." the Talaxian male commented.

Janeway smiled. "Last night was a relaxing night, it has given me some new energy."

"That is very fortunate, no crew can survive with a Captain who's exhausted." Neelix stated. "I've done my best to cook a healthy breakfast for the Alpha crew this morning. I hope it's to your liking."

"I'm sure we'll enjoy it, one plate for me and one for Mr. Tuvok please." Kathryn said casually.

"And here you go, enjoy your breakfast."

Both the Captain and the Lieutenant picked up their plates and sat down near a window, a bit of space away from the rest of the crew.

* * *

The Ensign watched his Captain carefully, recognizing the 'glow' around her was post-coital. He didn't need to think further than necessary to understand she'd been with the Security Chief for the night.

Like many, Harry Kim was aware Vulcan's didn't do casual, neither were they easy to talk to about their private lives. He was just an Ensign, the Captain wouldn't just tell him about something like that, she would probably first tell the Doctor or Commander Chakotay about her liaison with Lieutenant Tuvok.

* * *

The Doctor was actively working in Sickbay when the Captain walked in. "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I need to tell you something personal, possibly in your office?" she asked.

"Of course, step inside." the EMH followed his Captain into the glass wall medical office. "Tell me, what is it that you need to tell me so urgently?"

"It's rather personal, so I don't want the crew to know."

The hologram looked concerned. "Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. I am bound through doctor-patient confideciality like all doctors. I won't judge."

Janeway sighed. "Last night, Tuvok and I engaged in personal relations, something we've spoken about it since I fell out of love with Mark and in love with Tuvok. We obtained a bond, a Vulcan marriage bond."

"What exactly do you want me to do with this information? Whatever is going on between you and Lieutenant Tuvok is not a medical problem." the EMH said.

"I need you to keep it in mind, for if we conceive a child during our voyage back to the Alpha Quadrant and we haven't told the crew yet. I need you to know that if you detect a half-Vulcan life form inside of me, it's Tuvok's child."

"Will that be everything?"

"For now it is. Computer, deactivate Emergency Medical Hologram."


End file.
